1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hydrostatic axial piston motor of adjustable swept volume, which axial piston motor is provided for installation in the hub of a wheel for the purpose of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an axial piston motor is known from DE-OS 27 44 936 (FIGS. 1 and 2), the driving toothed wheel of which axial piston motor is mounted one-sidedly on a pin which projects outwards at the closed end, that is, at the base portion of the motor housing, and is thus arranged outside the motor housing in the same way as the remaining elements of the step-down gear unit. In order to establish one-sided mounting of the driving toothed wheel that is sufficiently stable, it is necessary to form the base portion and the pin so that they are correspondingly sturdy. In the same way as the arrangement of the step-down gear unit outside the motor housing and its covering by means of a cover closing the wheel hub on the face, this results in comparatively high outlay in terms of construction and comparatively great dimensions. The adjusting device required to adjust the swept volume is not represented in the case of this known axial piston motor, although DE-PS 32 35 378 shows such an adjusting device of an axial piston motor provided for installation in the hub of a wheel, the free external accessibility of which device is obstructed by the connection block.